


The Price of Brotherhood Book 2

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Danse Male Sole Survivor, Danse Synth, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fallout 4 Slash, M/M, Male Sole Survivor - Freeform, Nuka World, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Paladin Danse bromance, Slash, Sole Survivor Male Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Book two of the continuing adventures of Paladin Arsen, aka sole survivor & Paladin Danse. The story begins directly after the events of Danse's humiliation for being a synth & dishonorable discharge from the BOS. Once the dust settled, Arsen & Danse decide to visit Nuka World. The men have settled into their relationship & trust grew over the years, but what else waits for them?AN: I recently downloaded the mod where your spouse survives... Let's go there, shall we?





	1. You...Love Me?

 [Click Here to Read Book One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5708395)

* * *

"If I could tell you what it meant, then there would be no point in dancing it." ―Isadora Duncan

* * *

 

**Book Two**

Three hundred feet beneath the BOS Airship Prydwen Boston Bay shimmered in the blue glow of early dawn. On the horizon, a snap of lightning illuminated the churning knot of black clouds. Then as if to thwart the promise of a quiet morning the storm heralded its presence by churning the sea into a froth of restless waves and tossing dirty clouds across the sky and climbed over the horizon.

Lancer-Captain Kells glanced skyward when the deck of the Prydwen shivered beneath his feet. She curtsied hard when a sudden change of wind fanned by the capricious nature of a summer storm shook her moorings. A lightning strike hit the airport grounds sending the hair rising on his arms. Kells activated his radio—he didn't give a good goddamn what Elder Maxson thought about their abrupt departure—and amended his initial orders of Standby.

"General Quarters. General Quarters. All hands man your action stations. Prepare for emergency departure."

Kells felt the reactor hum to life through the soles of his feet, and a small smile lit the usual stern features. He needn't have bothered moving from position to position checking the bridge crew's work. His crew was well trained and some of the brightest soldiers in the BOS ranks held bridge positions. Still, it was a captain's worry to keep moving ready to answer any question and make decisions. With the quick and efficient movements of a well-trained crew, moorings disengaged and the bridge crew turned the Prydwen into the wind. Kells placed his hand on a console when she swung clear and seemed to float until the propellers kicked her forward. It wasn't until she cleared the edge of the storm that Kells' brow unknotted and he allowed himself a sigh, albeit silent, of relief and headed upstairs to report to the Elder.

~o0o~

The residents of the Commonwealth didn't have such easy access of escape. When the storm rolled over the Commonwealth animals and humans headed for shelter. Air thick with ozone and humidity wrapped the settlement of Sanctuary in the scent of Brahmin dung, stagnant water, and open latrines. The approaching storm and the promise of rain roused many of the residents of Sanctuary from their slumber. A thunderstorm or a radiation storm they wondered? Many shifted anxiously in their beds and reached for an extra blanket. Inside one of those settlement houses, a sleeping man woke abruptly when a flicker of lightning danced across his eyelids. Thunder followed close behind the lightening and shook the rafters. The noise and light pulled him from sleep and forced him straight up his eyes darting around the room as if he expected an attack. Although the air was warm and humid, Danse rose from the bed ignoring his nudity and the icy sheen of sweat raising gooseflesh along his arms. He pushed anxious the throb of dread from his heart, moved to the doorway and into the night.

With his shoulder against the doorframe, Danse breathed deeply over the clot of emotions climbing to the surface. It was the nights. Always the nights. In the glare of day, he owns an identity. He is a Paladin, a protector of the weak and innocent. An officer and a decorated soldier. A leader and faithful defender of Brotherhood of Steel ideals. It's in the quiet of long Commonwealth nights that Danse began to question his identity. When the pieces of his life slipped through his fingers, and he remembered that he is no longer a soldier in the Brotherhood. Where the respect and admiration he once earned had turned to scorn and fear.

He is nothing.

A grown man of almost thirty years, but he could only clearly remember ten of those years. Why did he think he was thirty years old? What right did he have to call himself a man? Why had he never wondered about memories of childhood, of parents or of growing up? He lived in Rivet City. He knew people. Those he knew better than to trust and those he called friends. Why didn't he possess the memories of intimacy or the touch of a lover? It did no good to curse the Institute's callous method of his creation, yet he found himself grieving for Arsen's memories of a spouse and child. Or the memory of his own mother and father and a sibling...or two. The thought slips into his thoughts before he can hold it back, he imagined that he would have liked to have a little sister.

Danse scrubbed the rain from his face. And what about Cutler? Goddammit, he remembered Cutler, and they'd been friends. Real friends. But Cutler never talked about his past. Why? What if he and Cutler were planted in Rivet City by the Institute? If that were so, what was their purpose? But, Cutler a synth? A quaking feeling coiled in his belly. Why hadn't the Institute come looking for him? Had he joined the Brotherhood of Steel on his initiative or because of programming? What he now knew about the Institute why hadn't they used him to infiltrate the BOS?

He'd never cried in his life, but nights like these left him raw and fearful of the gnawing doubt of his identity. Danse knew from experience this would build until he could no longer hide the emotions clambering for expression. When reality caught up with him—and it always did, no matter how he prepared himself the night before or how passionate Arsen's affection, grief hit him with both fists and knocked the wind out of him.A fear that gripped him like nothing ever had. Danse swallowed hot tears and forced his thoughts to the violent beauty of the thunderstorm. But the demons are strong and although he'd escaped from the bed, they still clawed at him, promising him peace if he would just follow them into the darkness.

He also knew Arsen watched him. Minutes ago, before he could swing his legs over the side, an arm slid around his waist and held him back. Danse struggled briefly, then gave in to the siren call of the warmth and acceptance of the man with whom he spent his nights.

When Danse fell back, Arsen pushed himself up on a forearm. "Bad tonight?" He asked soothing Danse's forehead with gentle calloused fingers.

"I woke you...Sorry." Danse exhaled trying to pull himself together. Arsen needed rest, and he wasn't about to allow Arsen coddle him. Not after yesterday, when miles from nowhere they'd been overrun by a herd of radstags. With an eye on what set the animals off, they fought the crazed animals. When it was over, exhausted and covered in gore they collected as much of the meat and skins as they could carry.

Their search for shelter yielded an abandoned bunker. They headed toward it as the setting sun sent rays of dusty light across the landscape. Over the horizon, an angry Yao Guai drawn by the scent of fresh blood looped toward them. Counting on the fact they'd unlocked all the bunkers in the Commonwealth Arsen and Danse sprinted for the building.

About one hundred yards from the bunker, a faulty fusion core stopped Arsen in full stride. No longer in control of his armor, momentum kept him moving forward. Arsen fell rolling down a scree of rocks sending a cloud of dust into the air. The dust and the sounds of struggle drew the bear's attention to Arsen. The mutated bear reared on its back legs and sniffed. 

Over the sound of the snarling Yao Guai, Danse heard the familiar whine of power armor opening.

"No!" Danse shouted. _You damn fool._   "Stay in your armor!" The Paladin grabbed his phaser rifle. No. He was too far away. With only seconds to stop the bear from attacking Arsen, he sighted down the scope of the rifle Arsen referred to as a splatter cannon.

The bear swiped at Arsen with a lethal paw sending Arsen further down the slope.

The weapon roared and kicked hard against Danse's shoulder. Through the scope, Danse saw the 7.62mm bullets tear into the bear's shoulder. The animal stopped, bellowing in pain long enough for him to line up another shot. A few yards remained between the downed Arsen and the bear. He wouldn't get another chance. Dance pushed the fear of losing Arsen away and with a vow to spend more time practicing with long-range weapons he fired twice. The bullet entered the bear's ribcage sending a gout of blood and gore into the air. The second penetrated its skull tearing the animal's head open.

When the Yao Gai lay still, Danse sprinted toward Arsen. Unconscious, Arsen tumbled from the armor into Danse's arms. In the distance, another Yao Gai roared. Tucking Arsen against his chest Danse sprinted toward the bunker. With the ground shaking at the approaching Yao Gai, Danse kicked the door open and dragged an unconscious Arsen inside.

Two sets of power armor stood abandoned in the settling dust.

~o0o~

Arsen rose from the bed and spread a blanket over Danse's shoulders. There was nothing he could hide from Arsen, so he didn't try, in fact, he knew better than to try. Danse spread the blanket around Arsen with his arm and pulled him close. Nothing much he could do or say to ease his anguish, except be here, beside him, support and love him. Those things came easily. Arsen knew how to be a supportive father and spouse—not that he would ever use those words to Danse. But in many ways, Danse's innocence brought out a protective emotion. It was that parental need to comfort that tightened his embrace around Danse.

"Hey, I'm fine," Arsen answered Danse's unspoken concern. "No headache. Knocked the wind out of me, that's all. Try to sleep. We have a long walk through open country tomorrow." Arsen tugged Danse toward the bed. Danse ignored him, instead returned his eyes skyward. 

"Captain Kells moves the Prydwen away from this kind of storm. I bet they're heading west right now. Maxson hates it and I can hear them arguing." Danse shook his head and pulled Arsen against his body. Then spread his fingers over the dark purple bruise on Arsen's cheek. Keeping his touch light. I love you didn't cover what he felt for this man, not by a long shot.

There is nothing he can say to heal the wound of the man's banishment. Arsen leaned against the warm hand, "Thanks for saving my life back there, by the way. Now, I owe you one." But he could tell, Danse wasn't in the mood for teasing. "Danse?" Arsen called trying to recapture Danse's attention. "Can I tell you something? That night when I admitted to falling in love with you...I guess that was the first time anyone had said that to you?"

Danse nodded silently. He didn't trust his voice.

"That night, that horrible night when Maxson hunted us down to the bunker. I was about ten steps behind you. He could have shredded you to pieces with that tricked-out minigun, and there wasn't a damn thing I could have done to stop him. Later, when all I could find of you was a bloody mattress, I realized something. I can't protect you from everything, and perhaps there will come a day when I cannot prevent your death. Until then, I walk at your side. Protect you as if you were my child, love you as if you were my spouse and support you like a brother."

"Enough. The words you use to describe...I have no response. Except to ask that you be patient with me and I will learn to return the affection equally."

Arsen smiled in the darkness and laid his head against the broad chest. These are the aspects of Danse that stole his heart. A dedicated leader and fierce fighter with the eyes and guileless heart of a child. Arsen thought about that day when Danse accompanied him to Vault 111.

Once he'd escaped the vault life in the Commonwealth absorbed him. His good works did not go unnoticed. The more he accomplished, the more there seemed to do. The night Arsen and Danse entered Vault 111 marked the year anniversary of his awakening. He thought he was ready. He thought seeing Nora again might help close the door of those years of his life. The elevator carried them into the Vault. The first thing Arsen noticed was the hum of the power plant. As they walked through the shadowed hallways, the sound of refrigeration reached his ears.

"Take as long as you need soldier," Danse said and left him to say his final goodbye.

Arsen stood in front of the pod starring at his wife memorizing all that he knew of her. The soft sounds she made when he made love to her. The weight of her body when she playfully pinned him down and the sweet taste of her. The first time he saw her, she was holding her sister's baby in her arms. The fall of her hair and the graceful spread of her fingers supporting the baby caught him unexpectedly. He stopped walking. And then she looked up, and everything he'd teased other guys about falling in love at first glance came true when his gut tightened at the thought of giving her babies, of watching her hold their child. All the intimacies of marriage he would never know again.

What he never imagined was Paladin Danse.

" _L'heure Bleue,"_ Arsen murmured.

"What did you say?" Danse asked with his nose against Arsen's cheek.

"The blue hour. See how the air seems blue? Sunset and sunrise, it only lasts for about an hour. Always seemed like a peaceful time."

"I never noticed," Danse replied his voice quiet.

"Hey, much as I'd like to take you back to bed and erase that frown. Why don't we get on the road? It'll clear your head."

Danse's frown deepened. "Erase a frown?"

Arsen began to laugh until he realized, that of course, that Danse didn't get the reference. Instead, he framed Danse's face in his hands and whispered, "I love you," against his lips.

Danse nodded and they parted to pull on their clothes with the knowledge an incomplete conversation hung in the air, but they would face it later.

"You don't enjoy being here," Danse said as he pulled on his flight suit. It wasn't a question.

Arsen's heart clutched stealing his breath and flooding him with the familiar sadness he kept at bay. Danse might not get a random joke, but he never failed to cut to the heart of the matter. He could rationalize his Alice-in-Wonderland adventure and compartmentalize his emotions. Any good soldier could. He might congratulate himself on his successes, but nothing took away the still-recent memories of holding his son just moments after he was born. Watching Nora's face, one moment creased with pain and tears turn suddenly radiant at the sight of her child. The sound of a pistol shot and the bloody wound it tore in Nora's chest. Gripping his coat and weapon Arsen opened the door and headed out into the predawn of the storm-washed morning.

"Come on, Danse. Let's go make some new memories."

"Yes, that's what I need. New memories and if they're sad at least, I can be sure they're real. And of all the things torn from me that fateful night, you remain at my side."

They hadn't gotten to the border of the settlement before a Provisioner stopped them on the road.

"Abernathy Farm looking for you, General."

Arsen rolled his eyes inside his helmet. They hadn't gotten very far before someone had a crisis or an emergency. Too many of the settlers expressed interest in farming or livestock and were honest about hunting down Raiders or Mutants or whatever the Commonwealth threw at them that day. Whether training or solving problems, there was always something they needed from him.

Arsen nodded his thanks and turned south. A stopover at the farm wasn't out of their way and with any luck they'd make it to the Coop before nightfall. The old transmission tower rose quickly in the distance as they climbed toward the farm. Weaving their way through the Abernathy's brahmin herd with Danse's dependable presence behind him Arsen headed straight for Blake Abernathy.

Danse noticed a striking color against the drab tones of the farm. The female dressed in a vault uniform was speaking to Mr. Abernathy. Her anger obvious in the set of her shoulders and waving hands. Unable to decide if the gut-churning emotion was jealousy or fear Paladin Danse took a longer step and turned in front of Arsen.

Navigating with his head down his way around a garden of brahmin patties Arsen stopped short and placed his hands on Danse's forearms to stop his forward motion.

"What's up?"


	2. Meetings and Departures

* * *

 

“…For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,

In the sepulcher there by the sea, In her tomb by the sounding sea.

― Edgar Allan Poe, __Annabel Lee__

* * *

 

 

Arsen sidestepped a brahmin’s well-placed hoof only to find himself immobilized by a pair of armored hands. He stared down at his forearms and back up at the Paladin. Strong capable hands that could gentle and frightened child or a grieving man, or pin him down until he begged. But this certainly wasn’t the time or place.

“What’s up?” Arsen searched the armored visage, but the Paladin remained silent behind the helmet of his X-01 power armor. Right now, he needed to see his face. Danse could be hard to read at times, but he couldn’t last over Arsen staring into his eyes. Not this morning, instead of the warm brown eyes, Arsen stared up at the visage of a pissed-off bulldog. Still no response. In the middle of a herd of brahmin Arsen’s instincts kicked into red alert.

“Danse?”

The Paladin’s feet were stuck to the ground. He felt his mouth moving, but he could not form words. A few yards behind them shouting at Mr. Abernathy stood a reality that could not exist. Just behind the thought that he should be happy for Arsen came the reality that he wouldn’t lose Arsen to a violent death, or old age, but to his wife.

She couldn’t be alive. He’d seen her dead body. No Stimpak in the world could bring her back two centuries of a cryo chamber or the gory bullet hole in the center of her chest. Blood had pumped from her heart freezing as it splashed against the view screen and leaving a trail down her body to the floor.

But there she stood. Perhaps Danse should have asked himself the miraculous reason for her resurrection could have something to do with the Institute. Instead, he held on to Arsen’s arms as if he could will him not to take another step. Behind him, old Mister Abernathy raised his voice and the woman responded.

“I want some answers,” she shouted as if Abernathy were a servant instead of the wise man who built a thriving farm and held his family together in this blasted wilderness by force of will. The harsh life and grief of losing a child etched into the lines of his face. Her behavior was unwarranted. Danse released Arsen and reached the shouting pair in seconds.

“Good morning, Mister Abernathy,” Danse said inserting himself between the two and removing his helmet.

“What? Oh, hi. How are you?” Blinking he focused his eyes on Dance. “Is Arsen with you?”

The sound of power armor opening went off like a rifle shot sending Danse’s heart into overdrive. He heard Arsen whisper, “Nora?”

And that was the moment Paladin Danse lost control of his life for the second time in a year.

Long limbs moved gracefully over the uneven ground until Nora’s heart-shaped face turned into the morning light. Luxurious brown hair swung over her shoulders. Danse watched the sun glint off her hair and thought, yes, she’s beautiful. Of course, she was beautiful. How could she be anything else? The angry frown and exhausted eyes turned to a smile of profound relief. For the first time in his life, Danse felt too-big, too-overbearing, and coarse.

Without a word or reassuring touch, Danse watched Arsen rush past him to lift his wife into his arms and embrace her with his face buried in her hair. A thick clot of something evil formed in Danse’s throat. He fought it, but it was too familiar and to easy to accept. It’s the rushing wave of violence that kept him alive and alert to dangers. A violence filled his chest and sent strength into his body. A strength never designed for affection.

Paladin Danse braced himself for battle.

Beside him, Blake Abernathy’s voice filtered through his growing rage. “It’ll be alright, Paladin. Just let’em get over the shock. It’ll be alright. You’ll see.”

Then he seemed to get an idea and glanced up at Danse, “Come on. Danse, I’ve got cold beer up at the house. Come on. I’m buying.”

Over his wife’s shoulder, Arsen watched Danse follow Abernathy toward their farmhouse.

_Danse._

He should go to him and explain. Explain what? That his wife suddenly appeared from the dead?

“Arsen, I don’t understand. What is going on?”

He took his wife’s hands. “Hon, listen to me.”

Nora threw up her hands. “No! There’s nothing to understand. I want to go home. What is this place? A campground? It’s filthy.” Arsen winced at her harsh words about Blake Abernathy’s homestead. She didn’t understand. “I want to go home, Arsen. Now.”

Arsen filled his lungs with air and let it out slowly. He didn’t have to think back two hundred and fourteen years to remember how demanding his wife could be. So he took her by the hand and led her toward Sanctuary.

“Follow me.”

“Why are you dressed in that silly looking outfit. Those weapons. You know how I feel about hunting, Arsen.” Did my father talk you into hunting deer again?” When they reached the rise that looked out over Sanctuary Nora stopped in her tracks and wrenched her hand away from her husband’s.

“What happened?” She gasped.

“Nora.” He took her by the shoulders. “Look at me. Look at what I’m wearing. Then take a look at what you’re wearing. Don’t you remember the day we ran toward the vault? We barely got inside before the firestorm hit the city.”

Nora blanched at looked down at herself, then at her husband. Her childlike voice tore at his heart. “I’m wearing a vault suit and you’re…Arsen, where is Shaun?”

He spoke quickly to avoid further questions. Questions to which he really didn’t have answers. How could he explain the months of looking for clues? The people who helped him, protected him and taught him how to survive?

“He’s fine, Hon. He’s fine.”

Lightening cracked open the sky as a storm from the Glowing Sea poured green fire across the landscape illuminating the dead trees.

“Nora. Take my hand we’ve got to get out of this storm. Run!” He shouted and headed down the hill. The storm chased them into a settlement houses on the outskirts of Sanctuary.

“Wasn’t this the gas station?”

Arsen nodded slamming the doors closed. Inside the station, office was a kit bag with travel supplies. He grabbed a dose of Radaway and rejoined her in the garage. She accepted the medicine without question and downed the contents in one gulp.

“Are you hungry? There’s food here.”

Nora pulled up a stool and sat down. Then in a familiar gesture, she tucked her hair behind her ears and fixed an expectant glare on her husband.

“Where is my son?” She stated flatly and without emotion. “If anything happened to him in this hell-hole you’re responsible.”

“Shaun is fine and he’s in a safe place. Safer than the Commonwealth. He’s well cared for and a respected member of his community. I’ll take you to see him soon. We’ve got to wait for that storm to pass.”

“What about that metal armor I noticed? Does that protect you from the radiation? Is there one for me to wear? I need to make sure…see with my own eyes that my son is safe.”

Her eyes welled with tears. He could see her exhaustion in the rounded set of her shoulders and her hands clenching and twisting. Memories hit him in waves. Nora in a little black dress winking at him from across a crowded room. That summer night they’d sneaked down to the creek behind their house and played naked in the cool water and made love on the bank...Other memories intruded. The night on Nordhagen Beach with Danse. The moment they knew they’d give in and share themselves or kill each other. Arsen shook the memories away and brought his wife a can of water and some fruit.

How to explain this? Where to start?

“He’s my son, too.” Came out in a practiced tone because _that_ memory hit him, too. The memory of the argument. _The_ argument. The careless words she threw at him meant to wound. “You’re never home. I’m the one who’s raising him. Most of the time you’re nothing more than a biological contribution.”

Lately, she’d been after him to have another child. He refused and they argued. He was a selfish bastard. When he knew she’d gone off birth control in order to trick him into getting her pregnant he refused to touch her. She wept. She swore at him. Then she’d start in on his income and how they never had enough money. Didn’t she understand that this house in Sanctuary cost him their entire savings to make a down payment? She never cared about specifics, she only cared about results. Never enough. Never good enough.

“Nora. These storms usually last for several hours. There’s a bed in the back why don’t we get some rest and then we’ll walk down to Sanctuary first thing in the morning?”

She wouldn’t back down and so confined with her in the small space of the garage they argued for hours. Arsen hadn’t been forced to fight this fight for many years. The defenses he built up were gone and he didn’t want them back. And with growing clarity, he realized he had no interest in relearning how to get along with his wife.

But she was alone in this world and her obstinacy would get her killed. He was her husband and his job was to protect her. Arsen tossed back a glass of whiskey.

“I have to get some sleep. Do not leave this building.” Arsen slammed the door of the small office and flopped down on the narrow bed.

_I need to get a message to Danse._

The next morning dawned clear and sunny. Arsen rolled over half expecting to find her laying next to him.

The door opened and Nora peaked in with something in her hand. “The man that was with you yesterday. The one in that metal armor. He left this for you.”

Arsen ignored his wife’s puzzled frown and opened the letter. Written on an ancient piece of lined notebook paper Danse’s familiar square letters blurred on the page. He had to scrub at his eyes to read the individual letters.

_Paladin Arsen_

_Please understand that I did not make this decision on a whim or with jealousy. I think you know me better than that. I will always cherish our time together. With you, I learned how to express love and affection and allow myself to be loved. You are the first and only person in my life who verbalized their love for me and gave me space and time to learn the give and take of a relationship. Know that my heart is heavy and the English language seems inadequate to describe my feelings and gratitude about what you and I shared._

_None of that is as important as your wife’s return. She’s back and ready to resume her relationship with you as your wife. That is a wonderful and miraculous thing. Perhaps you’ll have more children._

_I have no doubt we will meet again. But, for now_ — _please know, that it is not my intention to cause you pain_ _—_ _I think it’s best I go my own way. I’ll travel, perhaps to Rivet City to seek the reasons for my existence. Why was I created and what is my purpose? I devoted many years to the BOS now it’s time to discover what the next decade might bring. Best wishes to your new family. Nora seems like a fine person._

_It was an honor to serve with you brother…and the rest, you know._

_Respectfully_

_Paladin Danse_

 

Arsen crushed the fragile paper in his fist. “Leaving?” Arsen sightpered to the dawn as if he didn’t understand the word.

“What’s wrong, Arsen?”

“Nothing. I have to take care of something. Stay here!” Arsen shouted as he donned leather armor and gathered his weapons. Stay here. I’ll be back.”

When he was clear of the station he fired off a flare. In minutes a vertibird landed in the middle of the road and Arsen jumped inside.

“North,” he shouted.” Twenty minutes of searching for Danse traveling along the roads headed to DC. What if he’d gone in another direction?

No. He knew Danse. If he said he was heading to Rivet City then he would. What would he say to make Danse come back? To make him stay?

The pilot signaled him, “Got eyes on Paladin Danse, sir.”

Arsen followed his line of sight and there he was. Then he stopped and turned at the sound of the vertibird.

“Putting her down, sir.”

Arsen jumped from the vertibird when it was still fifteen feet from the ground and started shouting.

“I got your note. What I don’t understand is why. Nothing has changed between you and I,” Arsen searched Danse’s face for a sign that this was a joke.

Danse said, “I see the way of it. The time is now. I have a journey of my own to make, Arsen.”

 “I can’t just make her disappear. She needs help to survive in this world.”

 Danse lifted his face to watch a flock of birds. “And I will not stand between you. She is your wife. You are married to her in a way that doesn’t exist in this time. You’re joined by faith and law and that is a precious thing. Be with your wife, Arsen and let nothing of what you and I shared to come between you.”

Silent and unassailable, Danse had apparently finished talking. Something hard and sharp broke inside Arsen. “Danse…Goddammit.” And he lost his temper. “Don’t I get a fucking say?”

Before Arsen could protest, Danse lifted him by the arms and pinned him against the side of a burned out house. The wooden beams shook and dust rained down. Danse sealed his lips to Arsen’s and kissed him hard. Ravaged by the kiss and the moment he could not control Arsen’s voice came out rough and shredded with emotion.

“You don’t get to walk away from me.” Arsen cursed himself and swallowed hard when his voice broke over the words.

The professional often unemotional look on the Paladin’s face, which Arsen knew well, didn’t change. Instead, he settled Arsen on his feet and stepped away. “You’re a good soldier and a good man. The best. She’s lucky to have you. I suggest you go and rebuild your life with Nora. Be safe, Arsen. Be happy.”

Wrong. This was all wrong. Stop. “ _Danse_.”

Danse saluted the vertibird pilot, donned his helmet and continued south.

The trust, the friendship, the strength of their partnership, his bulwark. Arsen struggled to stay on his feet. The long winter nights spent naked, memorizing each other, arms and legs entangled.

The pilot interrupted his spiraling thoughts, “Paladin Arsen. Sir? It’s not safe out here.”

“Then get the hell out of here. What are you waiting for?”

“No sir. Not without you.”

Shocked at how vulnerable he felt an audience was the last thing he needed. “Go. That’s an order!”

The pilot shut the engine down and unbuckled his helmet. “I won’t leave you, Paladin.”


End file.
